December Challange
by Sasha Shadow
Summary: Write Noblesse stories with 31 prompt words over the 31 Days of December! Christmas theme optional.
1. Sleepless Eve

Sleepless Eve

* * *

"I don't need to go to sleep." Victor implored, "Why should I?"

Takeo twitched under the power of that sad gaze and was suddenly relived that the boys had their energies sealed. Feeling the waves of emotions would have been too much, as it was he barely clung to his resolve. "Do you want to celebrate Christmas?"

"Yes" Victor exclaimed with a large smile.

"Then you have to follow tradition and sleep or you can only receive coal. Do you remember why children get coal?"

Victor didn't reply not because he didn't know, the whole household knew after the lecture they were given December one. A consequence of removing all the decorations that appeared over night thinking Frankenstein would freak at the mess.

"Will you go to bed now?" Takeo asked with faint hopelessness seeing the stubborn set on Victor's face.

"No, I want to spy on Santa."

"... But he doesn't come if any ones awake."

"Yes he does. Do you recall 'I saw mommy kissing Santa Claws'?"

"I remember it." They were going to debate this? Perhaps Victor didn't listen to his parent after all. "That doesn't mean you can stay up."

"But I hate sleeping when I don't need to!" This was the main point then, Victor was very unhappy when he realised as a noble he didn't need to sleep as much as Frankenstein told him to. Except he wasn't fully noble and Frankenstein refused to risk his children.

"You're still expected to follow human customs in the human populations, and that means sleeping every night. Now go to bed."

"No,"

"You need to sleep, it's Christmas eve."

"No"

"So you wont go to bed?"

"Yes"

Dam why were these newborns so smart? Time to pull out the big guns. "Cadis!" Hurried footsteps herald the approach of Victor's brother and Takeo could see the dawning realisation in the child that he was cornered along with the pitiful gaze that asked why? Didn't Uncle Takeo think he was being unfair, this was between them.

Cadis came into the room already in his PJ's and sent Takeo a questioning glance. "Would you help your brother get ready for bed?"

Victor didn't even protest as Cadis grabbed his arm an led him away. Takeo wished he could be surprised that the boy was more inclined to listen to his brother than an adult but he knew that on the rare occasions they came into disagreement Cadis would always win; provided he hadn't been kept ignorant.

Now all Takeo needed to do was figure out how to keep Victor in bed even after Cadis fell asleep until he also nodded off.

Takeo hated to ask for it but the movement alarm Tao made was very effective for that. After waking his brother three time in one night while trying to sneak into the playroom Victor learnt better.

It was unfortunate that Frankenstein left very clear instructions not to ask Cadis how he did it.

* * *

Prompt 24, Hate. So this was written with Christmas eve in mind so I decided to post it now. Along with a handful of others because I'll be doning my own thing on the 25th so less time to post.

To my dear readers, Victor and Cadis are my OC children of Rai and Franken please find in [Children of our Souls].


	2. Mistletoe Time

Mistletoe & Master

* * *

He might be just a touch possessive of his bonded. He gave the trio very clear instructions that there would be no mistletoe in his house and when asked the mistletoe kiss does no need to be on the lips, a kiss on the hand or the cheek is still a kiss.

There would be no alcohol or going out after 10pm. He would have warm clothes for winter snow and have three meals a day.

Perhaps protective would be a better word to use? Still Frankenstein adored Raizel.

* * *

Family Time

* * *

"Very good boys" Frankenstein watched as Victor slowly stirred the bowl. "Now add the fruit slowly."

Frankenstein watched carefully as Cadis added cut fruit one handful after another. When most of the fruit was in the boys swapped places Cadis stirring while Victor added what was left.

"Do we spoon it into the tin now?"

Frankenstein smiled at the question, "First add the cherries," pointing to the forgotten ingredients, "then stir until there all covered."

Victor quickly pored all the glazed cherry halves in at once and they both watched the bowl intensely until all the fruit was covered by the mix.

Pulling out a tin that had already been prepared Frankenstein called the duo over. They carefully spooned the mixture in then he carried it to the pre heated oven. Then the boys set their timer while Frankenstein discreetly set his own. It wouldn't do for the cake to be under cooked. Victor had set his timer when they started cooking and some time had already elapsed when the cake was put in the oven.

* * *

Prompt 22, Possessive and 23 Cherry. Lol, writing about Victor and Cadis earlier made me feel this was a great chance for them so expect to see more snippets with them.


	3. Puff Paint

Puff Paint

* * *

Frankenstein blinked down at the tug on his shirt. Victor was looking at him in a rather worried manner; he could practically see the question floating above the little ones head. Where was Cadis? Pointing his son in the direction of the toy department Frankenstein couldn't restrain a sigh.

After the fuss KSA kicked up when they thought he had experimented on toddlers and their continuing suspicion coupled with the fact they were lift alone for hours on end most school days. Which yes Master had assured him was perfectly fine given noble standards but it screamed neglect in human terms. He had decided to send them to day care.

Takeo the most proficient carer amongst the adoptees had asked how he would get them to conceal their raw power. The question had made him realize an additional problem which thankfully went unknown as Master had replied instead.

Energy sealing, that seemed to run on an entirely different set of principles' then the manacles he made with dark spear.

It had cut off the children's ability to access their mind link with each other and left them as slightly stronger than normal human children. But not uncanny which was the main problem. Now he was face racks of day care uniforms and wondering with no small disbelief, why all the decent day cares he had found insisted on such things.

It would be an easy matter to go home and make copies that actually fit his children properly. But the uniform was only sold here and it would be strange if the attendant didn't see him buy them.

Quickly grabbing two that were as close to the boys sizes that they had. He wondered over to them. A mini table and chairs with an accompany basket full of toys. The norm for businesses where children could be expected to stay for a while as their parents dealt with other things.

"Having fun?" A gentle smile graced his face as he watched them try to complete as puzzle that was clearly missing more than on peace.

"It's hard," Victor responded as Cadis tried to find the missing pieces at the bottom of the basket.

"Hmm well I need to pay for these then we can go home." He made an offhand gesture to the uniforms he carried.

Cadis unfolded him from where he was previously bent double trying to reach the bottom of a basket half his height. "Not home shopping. You said we were going shopping."

"We are shopping." Frankenstein informed the boy, whose 'cute' puffed sleeves and pumpkin shorts had most people calling him an adorable girl today.

"No, you've been shopping not us." Looking at Cadis gaze Frankenstein was unerringly sure that should he fail to let the boy buy something he liked he would be dubbed a liar. Frankenstein had been called worse but not by someone he trusted.

"Shopping then but not here. Get ready to go to the car."

Frankenstein quickly made his purchase and the boys followed him happily to the car. Following the speed limits they eventually arrived at a store he felt was acceptable for the children.

It didn't take long before they had both made a selection the paint was an easy choice to agree to but the robotic dinosaur required a bit more thought. "You do realise that the moment he sees that collecting dust Tao will be all over it?"

"I thought it was a good Christmas gift." Victor frowned at his choice.

"Pardon,"

"Our frequent guests," Cadis must mean the human children, "they said Christmas was coming up and it was traditional to get gifts for those we care about."

So it wasn't just shopping but Christmas shopping now. "Do you want to get something for everyone?"

Half an hour latter Frankenstein left the shop with a small stack of things that would become presents by the 25th and two rolls of wrapping paper. He had also been told very clearly that he couldn't help make them lest they become gifts from him.

* * *

Prompt 18, Puffy. Puff Paint and Puffy clothes. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night... after a great day.


	4. Dear Santa

Santa Letters

* * *

Dear Santa

For Christmas this year would you please give M-21 his name? Tao could do with a friend who can keep up with him. Also could you get Takeo a tower? He likes high places.

I'm sorry if it's hard but we can get other stuff from Papa. The Christmas magic was too important to waste.

With joy,

Cadis Lee

* * *

Dear Santa

For Christmas this year would you eat the cookies Brother and I made for you without the grownups looking out for us? I know there a bit burnt but we followed the recipe and tasted them. I don't want Cadis to cry! The cookies were his idea and he is very excited to see if you like them. I would like the energy seal removed for me. If Papa refuses to break it could you get him to lift it for a few days?

From

Victor Lee

* * *

Prompt 21, Letters. Properly not age accurate but I found it cute.


	5. Pretty Gifts

Pretty Gifts

* * *

Cadis and Victor sat at their craft table clearly very focused on the pictures they were drawing. They were so quiet that Tao who was babysitting today found it imperative to check on them every half hour instead of every hour just to be certain they were still there and hadn't snuck out.

After two hours he had to wonder if one of them was smart enough to create a loop with the video feed. Rebooting those computers he dashed through the hall and, and they were sitting at the craft table putting what appeared to be coloured glue on white shirts.

Exactly what his cameras had shown.

They both noticed him at the same time and Tao felt rather unwanted when their cute pouts of concentration morphed in to alarm. Cadis quickly caped his silver glue bottle and hurried over.

The purple eyes stared up at him in earnest. "Did you need us?"

Tao shot a quick glance at Victor who was...trying to hide a top without smudging the glue. "I wanted to join in. Can I?" It wasn't his original intent after all adding artificial waves to the pool would be cool but at least he would know the kids were safe. And it was always interesting to join them.

"No, we're make gifts and 'ey are to be a surprise."

Chastened Tao returned to his pet project. Still Cadis didn't think he wouldn't investigate just because he was told.

That night after the boy's were sent to bed he tiptoed into their play room and search around for the presents. He found M-21's a white shirt with a gray and black wolf that was clearly a trace from one of the boys story books, it was accompanied with fingerless warm gloves. There was Takeo's who had received a bundle of hair products with his shirt that had "Hello" written on it in seven languages.

There were things for the nobles and their parents but Tao couldn't find his own presents. He should wait for Christmas and let it be a surprise but if he had that type of restraint he wouldn't be here. Humming with anticipation he turned the play room upside down.

Just as he thought Cadis may have hidden it in another room Tao found another white shirt with a raised pattern. Except there was no pattern just a bunch of colours spreading across the whole shirt unlike the others where only a bottom half was covered. There was no accompanying present.

Tao looked through the rest of the room but couldn't find anything else that could be for him. Feeling rather upset he left the room.

Shortly after Two small shadow came in and put a 'laptop' shirt and a remote control electric toy back with the other adoptees presents. One stoped to pack away the psychedelic practice shirt back in its place. Tao must have left it out in his disappointment.

* * *

Prompt 20, Psychedelic. I chose to interpret it as colourful. C:


	6. Trusted Person

Trusted Person

* * *

It had been less than a century since he had come into my life but when he asked if I would come with him I accepted in a heartbeat.

He led me out of Lukedona a place I had only left when on a mission for the lord. He took me through towns and cities filled with humans collecting things along the way.

Did I trust him when he did not reveal the reason for our journey? Of course, I trusted him with my soul as he trusted me with his. Trusting him to lead the way wasn't even a question.

He provided me with food sweet, spicy and many different flavours. It was over whelming. Everywhere we went the people danced, sung and smiled. Each group did it in a different way.

Then when just over a century passed he lead me home, the reason behind the journey still unknown. Yet, it was already over. Just as I prepared to ask what it was all about he asked me if I had enjoyed my time.

I had enjoyed it immensely and told him so. He smiled and his soul glowed twice as gold, shined thrice as bright.

That seemed to me a very good reason to have a journey.

* * *

Prompt 19, Journey. Rai/Franken, Rai's POV.


	7. Yesterday Today

It feels like Yesterday

* * *

Tao blinked as the alarm went off trying to recall why he had set it. He had been growing more forgetful these days and upon noticing the problem had started setting alarms. It was proving very helpful.

The alarm was a reminder about something he had to do but which thing? He couldn't recall. It wasn't the oven timer so nothing was cooking, the sound wasn't coming from his computers so not a project. There was no recollection Takeo prompting him to clean up again ether.

Slowly he wheeled over to the device in question; he would have left a note explaining the alarm surely.

His trembling hand lifted as he taped the device in question. A message appeared PARTY STARTS IN ONE HOUR, with a smile icon.

Pleased with this new information Tao rolled down the ramp planning to switch his wheel chair to the one with gags installed. It could be any party but he was going to be prepared. The brightest clothes and.. and everyone would be there right it would be good to catch up.

hmm

He gazed at the wardrobe not entity sure why he was picking out clothes when he was already dressed but certain he needed to get the flashiest outfit all the same. The door bell rang as he was deciding between the colour coalition and the suit.

Blinking foggily at his device he pressed a few buttons and brought up the image of M' at the door. Quickly buzzing his friend in Tao rolled out to greet him.

"What's up M?"

The enhanced human smiled back that silver hair having nothing to do with his advanced age unlike Tao. "I came to see if you needed any last minute help before everyone comes to celebrate."

Footsteps came from behind as Takeo appeared from inside the house. The snipper still had use of his legs but they were slower than Tao's wheels.

"That would be appreciated."

M smiled at them. "Happy adoption day to you both, it's been some time." He was aging slower than the duo with his werewolf blood looking about 40 instead of 60 and over.

"93 years or so since we all split up," Takeo responded, "now are you helping with the food or not?"

"Sure, I will."

Tao grinned at them both not saying anything. Now he realised it was their 100th, he recalled the gift he had been working on. Hopefully he had finished it before forgetting. He should have projects seemed to be exempt from his forgetfulness.

Humming he rolled away getting concerned looks from the other two, Tao knew he would need to be fast all the guests would be here soon. It feels like yesterday they were all together at the family home but time had moved on since then.

* * *

Prompt 30, forgetful

Frankenstein offered them immortality but they wanted to keep the mortality as it remained from their humanity. It will be great if they all live this long or longer.


	8. Christmas Party

Christmas Party

* * *

"We wish you a merry Christmas

And a happy new year."

The music faded out with the children's voices. Chairman Lee smiled at the students as they made their way off the stage. It was the second year after Ye Ran opened that the student council had voted for the school Christmas party. It had continued ever since.

"Now I hope you're all having fun. It's now time for secret Santa; I'm please to tell you that all attendees decided to join in this year."

The party is completely planed and prepared by the students he was just the acting supervisor; while there were students who could have been trusted with the keys but it would be a breach of duty, so here he is.

Chairman Lee called out name after name from a hat making sure to give out the gifts that had been marked gender specific first. There were only a handful of those gifts; soon he was pulling just any gift from Santa's red sack.

He read out the next name before he really registered who it was, "Regis." Ah well everyone was attending Tao had snapped up the volunteer security positions for today before asking for a second opinion, no one was going to be left out when they could come.

Regis made his way up the stairs as Chairman Lee handed out a gift to the girl previously called. Yin Joo he remembered as he passed her the gift, she had been one of many people who had called him before Master got a mobile when he got lost.

* * *

Prompt 25, So I was writing this for Christmas day but I stoped part way and when I came back I couldn't remember where I was taking it. The prompt is Sassy so take your guess. I recall it was the students who were meant to do the sassing thou.


	9. Parental Ties

Parental Ties

* * *

"Ikan are you sure? This is huge." The children huddled close to Ikan's desk speaking in hushed voices. Completely unaware that their obvious secrecy had draw more attention than their normal chatter would.

"It's true '21 called Chairman Lee dad." Silence descended as they all possessed the information.

Shin-woo dropped into a crouch so he could lean his head against the desk, "We all heard Tao say that to but with him it's like." Shin-woo waved his hand in a powerless manner.

"From Tao it could be a joke."

"Yeah that." The four children looked at each other with the most serious expressions.

"We'll have to do that."

"Yeah, that," The boys nodded in conspiracy while Yuna smiled and Suyi took a breath to fortify her strength.

It was at this time that the Nobles Seira, Regis and Rai arrived. Seira and Rai observed the humans strange positioning with a blank face but Regis gazed at them with befuddlement. "What are you doing?"

The Quadrate turned in unison and gazed at the noble trio in expectation. "We were wondering."

Regis befuddlement grew the humans clearly wanted something with them "About?"

"What the Principle was like when he was young." The children pounced on the opening instantly.

Regis looked at them in a disbelieving manner, "How would we know we've known him for less time then you." Wasn't it clear? Seira and he had only meet Frankenstein when they transferred here.

Seira looked thoughtful then turned to Rai. An action that clearly showed that he may have the answer even if she didn't mean it as such.

Everyone turned to look at Rai who blinked then lightly commented, "He was very wild in his youth."

The human quadrate sucked in a fast breath of air as the noble remained very calm about the statement.

So did an eavesdropper who quietly went to a friend and confided the news. "Did you know the Parachute Trio are the Chairman's children?"

-S-

Rumours grew and multiplied, someone did the math and everyone became aware that if the trio were the Chairman's children then he could have only had them in his early teens at best.

-S-

M-21 felt the prickle of a gaze which he had grown more accustomed to after working at the school but this was different. This wasn't the beauty struck gazes of the children but a sympathetic gaze from a member of the security force. That was very weird.

He had experienced hostile gazes when he had just arrived and was suspected of being trouble which had changed to recognition and acceptance when T2 and he had proven they were capable people; not just pretty faces. But sympathy?

M-21 slapped the table lightly with his hands,"Spit it out what is all this about?" M gestured to those who had sent him weird looks.

"Ah, well you're the chairman's son right?"

That froze him because Yes, Frankenstein had become the parent he would never remember and at the same time No, they weren't related he was just lodging at Frankenstein's place.

The security guard took his stunned silence and started looking apologetic. Before the man could apologise for prying M found his answer.

"Yeah, he adopted us recently." and that was the truth. M-21 tried to say it in a 'so what?' manner but he couldn't stop the blush.

The guards eyes widened then his posture became slightly more relaxed, "adopted" he murmured like that was the best news he had heard and going by the looks around the room most of the guards agreed.

It made no sense so M-21 made his leave and went to hunt down Tao. He wanted no, needed to know what that was all about.

When he got the answer it shocked him, "They thought he was our biological Father?" WTF, the implications alone.

* * *

Prompt 27, Confess. So I just went through Layrna6's plot bunny's and when I looked at this prompt again it just seemed to fit.


	10. Freezing Fear

Freezing Fear

* * *

Borden shook the spray can vigorously as he eyed his target. Double checking his stencils he calmed his nerves before taking a running start toward the obstacle in front of him. Pushing off with just the right amount of strength he grasped the top of the fence and flipped over.

Making it over he ducked into the shade of a nearby tree and waited heart thumping. There was no sign that his stunt had been noticed for what felt like an hour, his phones clock told him it was five minutes.

Suddenly confident that the security hadn't picked up on his intrusion Borden walked briskly over the sports field toward a rarely visited part of campus.

The stencils and spray flew in his hands creating numerous small artworks as he went from place to place around campus. Sitting back on his hunches Borden admired his last work, a fir tree covered in snow with its roots rapping around a coffin.

A shadow moved and a throat cleared behind him.

Borden stilled dread chilling his body, a breath tribulation expectancy and fear. Nothing more was said he stood spray can still in hand. Turning he saw the familiar uniform of Ye Ran High's special security.

Borden swallowed in face of the level stare pointed in his direction.

Feeling guilty he dropped the can back on the ground and put his hands up behind his head.

The security guard laughed. "No need to be so tense. Do you have your student ID on you?"

Borden wanted to cuss instead he smiled meekly and nodded before reaching to his backpack, snatching it off the ground and bolting. His mother would kill him if this got back to her. The guard had asked for his ID, his student ID.

Footsteps were catching up behind him.

Had he been recognised or was it a lucky guess? Targeting his own school was not the smartest idea after all even if it meant he could gather information openly.

Borden dodged to the side as a hand reached for his shoulder.

Clearly he hadn't gathered enough.

The guard had been calling at him to stop but Borden only went faster, as fast as he could. It wasn't fast enough he realised as the guard tackled him from behind and pinned him down.

"Alright kid now you confirmed earlier that you had your ID on you. Now, you need to tell me what pocket it's in or I will be forced to call the cops."

"If you see it?" Borden asked the dirt.

"Then we call the Principle and your parents."

The idea chilled Borden to his soul. "You can't tell mom you just can't."

"You did this when you can't even deal with your parent's kid? Alright, I'll take you to the holding room and if you present your ID we can call the Principle first. With his agreement we can leave your mother out of it." The weight on Borden let up slightly and when he didn't move he made a questioning sound.

"You haven't told me where your ID is kid."

"Back pack, small left pocket." The zip opened and he felt the pressure on his back as the guard fished it out.

"Ok Borden, I'll need you to come with me now." The weight let up and Borden made his way to his feet brushing the dirt off slowly. He kept his head down unwilling to look the guard in the face and waited to be told where to go.

The guard sighed before placing a hand on his shoulder and guided Borden to the holding room. Inside he noticed another guard leaning against a doorway; the black bowl cut with a streak of white and stunning features revealed it was one of the Parachute trios even before the man opened his mouth.

"You had a bad fall feeling alright?" Borden had no words to reply, no words at all. "Your art is awesome how long have been doing it?" That startled he before he could process that Tao had been speaking to him the other guard interrupted.

"Did you call Mr Lee?"  
"Yep, the boss is on his way Max."

Borden was sent into a padded room with a desk and a few chairs and large internal windows, nothing else. Borden sat on one seat and Max settled down beside him. "I would like to search your bag if you would?" Max gestured to Borden's back. The latter dully removed his backpack and through it on the table.

"Did you really need to ask?"

Max was rummaging through his bag removing the spray paint but leaving everything else. "Legally no but it's in our policy students get more rights."

"Ha, thanks Max."

"Max?" The guard looked at him blankly before realisation seemed to dawn. "Stupid Tao," Max muttered then louder, "that's not my name but you can call me that if you wish. Nock on the window if you need anything." The guard who didn't introduce himself left the room taking the spray paint with him.

Borden drew he bag back and found his phone, turning it on he started playing game apps.

There was a knock on the door before it opened revealing Tao who held up a seal bottle an exclaimed, "Hey ~ do you want some water?"

The infectious grin was relaxing and Borden agreed readily waving Tao to sit down to. They chattered amply, Borden off guard didn't realise just how much he was saying. There was another knock on the door and Tao got up to open it with a flourish, the door wasn't locked?

"Hey Boss, did I walk you up?"

"No Tao. How is he?"

"He's fine, worrying about the consequences though." Oh, Hell. The Chairman had arrived.

Tao cast him a question, "Do you want me to stay?"

Borden nodded sharply as the Chairman walked in. He had never been sent to the Principles office before and he was dreading the man's wrath but not as much as his mothers.

"Now I've been told you don't want to be reported to your parents. This would be neglecting my duty as an educator. So why don't you convince me that you weren't just caught defacing the school?" The smile was gentle but somehow Borden wasn't reassured at all. He stole a glance at Tao who was standing back in the corner. The chairman wouldn't do anything untoward with a witness right their right?

Tao's thumbs up also reminded him of something else.

"I wasn't defacing the school Sir; I was placing artwork to be admired by those who try to separate from the crowed."

"Art in the middle of the night?"

"It was to be a surprise, a secrete for those who know every inch of Ye Ran."

The Chairman adjusted his glasses before looking over his shoulder. "Tao could you get me pictures of this art?"

"Sure thing Boss" Tao gave Borden on more grin before ducking out of the room.

"Is there any reason you couldn't ask for the right to put up your artworks? Borden?"

Jolting at his name Borden eyes went from the door to the desk and he told it the truth in a low voice.

"Could you speak up?"

Borden repeated himself.

"We can wait for Tao to return." The chairman sighed rubbing his temple; the movement reminded Borden that he had been called out at slightly past ten to deal with a student who had trespassed on his own school after hours. It would make sense for the Chairman to just call up his parents and be done with it till tomorrow.

Tao returned and passed a phone to the Chairman, who swiped trough pictures of Borden's work.

"These are very well done. He did all this in 20min?"

"Sure did Boss"

"Borden, I am convinced this is art only two are inappropriate and will have to be removed. I still don't know why I shouldn't call your parents."

"You can call my father Sir but my mother is a dragon."

"Alright, I'll call your father you will wash off the inappropriate art. The rest...can stay but you will need to see the councillor until she says otherwise."

"Thank you Sir."

"Tao"

"On it Boss."

~ S ~

Three weeks later the councillor referred him to the art club. Borden found his place soon after.

* * *

Prompt 26, Freezing.

To anon Victor and Cadis are a couple of my many OC's and come from Children of our Souls. Most of my OC's are only there for guest appearance or a different POV, they don't have their own stories.


	11. Silken Mistakes

Silken Mistakes

* * *

Frankenstein placed the last dish on the table as everyone came for breakfast. Tao was less talkative in the morning as usual a products of his unmanaged sleep patterns. Enhanced or not going to bed a five in the morning was not healthy; he would recover after the meal at least.

Everyone took their seat and waited and waited. Where was master?

Frankenstein promptly preserved the Ramen, if it was something dangerous they would have heard by now so the meal would need to be there when Master was found. Did he take a midnight walk and get lost again?

"I'll go look for Master; you need to get ready for school." He frowned seeing the reluctant faces all rounds, which had everyone moving to eat. Well, at least he didn't have to repeat that.

XXX

He checked the basement rooms where Tao kept his monitors. They would at least give him an idea on where to start looking.

Frankenstein had a nagging sense at the back of his mind that he had forgotten something. It couldn't be more important than Master so he pushed it away. Bringing up the camera that covered the exterior of the house first he set it to when everyone had arrived home then let it play on fast forward.

The children left after dinner so they could be home at a reasonable time.

The Trio were on the balcony for awhile and nothing. No sign the Master ever left the house. Something was wrong.

Frankenstein pulled up the feeds of the living room. The children left and everyone pitched in to clean up while Master sipped his tea. Everyone continued to do their own things leaving the room in ones and twos. He sat down next to Master and listened to all the things that happened in his day then left Master to study.

This is exactly what Master did. He finished his homework then moved on to the guide to video games. It was nearing midnight when Frankenstein saw himself approach Master.

Oh dear, now he remembered.

Frankenstein watched himself lead Master away, down for a cloth fitting, with the dreadful feeling of failing Master. He deserved to die!

Frankenstein shut down the monitors he knew where Master was, the only reason Master would still be there was because he left his mobile on the coffee table and hadn't heard any of his alarms.

Sure enough when Frankenstein raced down the halls Master was exactly where he left him, gazing at the bolts of cloth all around him.

Off the shelves where some new synthetic fabrics; that Frankenstein had wanted to check against Master's complexion. The look Master sent him when he came through the door clearly said Master knew his bonded had been side tracked. It had been more than the moment Frankenstein had previously claimed he would be back in.

It was a look of resigned exasperation and the noble sense of time clearly hadn't told Master just how long it had been.

Frankenstein swallowed, "I apologise Master but I was side tracked and it is now time for school." He bowed preparing for any punishment Master saw fit when he processed exactly what he had been told.

A gust of wind came before any response. Frankenstein looked up to the empty room. Right being late was inelegant; Master wouldn't decide his punishment until after they were home.

XXX

It was many months later when Frankenstein next call Master downstairs for anything. The way Master checked that his phone was with him did more to punish Frankenstein then the real one had. At least no one else knew about his grievous error.

* * *

Prompt 28, Silk. This is so OOC for Franken but anyway, its what my mind came up with while trying for originality.


	12. Outfit Change

Outfit Change

* * *

"Please try to pay attention." Frankenstein looked at his boys who had taken to holding hands in a death grip as Master seal on their powers started affecting their senses. "You need to tell me what's different so I can draw up a plan for what you need to relearn."

Master felt that if they were going to have their powers restricted during day-care then they would need to learn how to live without them in advance. Their behaviour till now proved Master right if they acted like this at an education facility the Frankenstein would expect them to call the parents and check for abuse.

"Now you have been using your powers instinctively until now so I need you to tell me what you are now having difficulty with that was fine before." He waited for them to complain that their bond with each other was not working. It didn't come.

A hand was raised, "Yes Cadis?"

"How do we change clothes?" Ah, Master had demonstrated that skill to them. How to explain perhaps another demonstration would work well?

"Let's move to the bedroom."

~S~

Cadis was doing well after the brief demonstration. He had chosen a simple and cute set of clothes to change into and upon having difficulty sort Frankenstein for assistance. He counted that a success he would never presume that such small children could do up a row of buttons on the back of their clothes.

Victor was still struggling but that might have more to do with the formal clothes he chose. Frankenstein had demonstrated getting changed with a turtle neck and some slacks. A formal shirt with all its row of buttons undone didn't have a neck which is what Victor seemed to be looking for.

It was very sweet to see them trying to learn but he really should offer his help.

"Let me." Cadis called before Frankenstein could say anything. Then the responsible older brother showed Victor where to put his arms. The shirt was on but nether boy seemed to realise that after their messing around it had turned inside out.

The presented their accomplishment before him. Frankenstein coughed into his hand instead of laughing. "Excuse me." He removed Victors shirt and turned it outside out. "That's better."

"Thank you Daddy."

Frankenstein smiled warmly, "It's my pleasure." It really was. He stepped out of the room and turned back when no one followed him. Cadis and Victor where going through their clothes like a box of dress ups, trying everything on. Frankenstein's smile grew warmer then he quietly closed the door.

He would have a lot of clothes to fold later but then again wasn't Takeo in charge of ironing this week? Delegation was important.

* * *

Prompt 29 Change. More Cadis and Victor, I hope the people reading this know them now, heh. One more prompt to go!

For those who are wondering why they don't see 30 chaps its because the other prompts are currently in a different folder. Reviews appreciated.


	13. Household Melody

Household Melody

* * *

Raizel gazed at his tea, savouring the rich warm aroma of Frankenstein's personal brew.

His bonded was standing by his side that beloved aura pulsing to the rhythms of one's heart, breathing soft and shore.

In the kitchen the dishes clinked and the water sloshed as Takeo and M spoke in soft tones.

Tao's exuberant voice came from the couch where he explained to Regis about human trends, they both had finished their chores early in the absence of the students visiting.

Seated at the dining table Seira read her text book finishing her homework. Intensely focused on her work the rustling of pages and the scratch of a pen where all that could be heard from her.

Raizel sipped his tea.

This home was not quiet; it was filled with the sounds of his clan going about their days. A bright melody that he meditated on allowing the joy to relax his soul.

* * *

Prompt 31, Melodious. That's all of them. Would the readers like me to transfer the other prompts here or can I leave them in Noblesse Bites?


	14. False Glass

False Glass

* * *

Raizel gazed out the window his brow creased. Their was something different about the view today and it wasn't the not the seasonal change that he had watched for millennia. He pushed the window open and yes the view was how it should be closing the window it looked strange again. This was not how his glass windows effected the light.

He touched the clear surface experimentally it wasn't the right temperature. Then he tapped on the clear panel like Muzuka would when he wanted to come in. The sound was too dull for glass.

Raizels curious exeperiments had a different effect drawing Frankenstein to the room grumbling about rude werewolf ex-lords. His human stoped when he realised from the lack of an extra person that Raizel must has been the one tapping on the window. Then Frankenstein looked closer.

"I'm so sorry my Lord. I made plastic windows after the children brock the others yesterday. They were meant for the children's room I will have this replaced immediately."

"As you will" Raizel assured his flustered servant. So the clear squares were made of plastic and that was why the view looked different. His curiosity answered Raizel returned to the view. Frankenstein would swap the windows when he went to eat with everyone so he should enjoy the little differences it caused now.

* * *

Prompt one glass, completely rewritten because I didn't like my first attempt anyway and we're not meant to double post anything. Not that I will be changing all of them.


	15. Arguments and Brocken Things

Arguments and Broken Things.

* * *

M-21 and Regis were bickering. Someone would give them a raised eyebrow if it got ridiculous or a fond look because M-21 and Regis liked bickering. It was training for when they had to enrage their enemies. Occasionally they would practice on someone else much to the households frustration.

They never tried it on Frankenstein. The boss was good enough.

The subject varied on any given day as they competed to make the most mundane things an offence. Was Regis being less than elegant? Did M-21 skimp on his house chores? Picking at the others actions while they started to avoid things they could not argue in their favour their behaviour changed. It was subtle slow process as they acquired manners of which they could only be proud. As they were proud of all they do no ribbing on their actions could get through.

They had to find other things to argue about.

Like the colour theme for the Christmas tree.

White and blue was cool and elegant it complemented the school uniform well. Red had tradition behind it and added some warmth to the cool green leaves. All the decorations in question were made by hand and provided for the season by Frankenstein. They were all elegant and beautiful shape and size suited for the fake (but not plastic) tree that had been prepared.

The children laughed and joked, they should just put all the colours on.

Then one glass orb was dropped and fell with a shatter to the floor. Everyone who was not already present came speeding through the hall. Tao assumed command for the speediest removal of all the shards. Large pieces collected, brooms swept, the vacuum hummed and Takeo gave it an enhanced glance to leave nothing to chance.

The children couldn't figure out what all the fuss was about.

The two who had been arguing guiltily stepped aside as Tao coordinated the clean up and silently agreed that colour coordination was unneeded all of Frankenstein's creations where beautiful. Thankfully the house owner was out buying groceries and didn't see the mess.

* * *

Prompt 2, Argument. So same story as it was just a different take.


	16. Trusted Stranger

Trusted Stranger

* * *

Soo Yin Joo smiled dreamily, "They are so hot. I barely even noticed the security around campus before they came."

"I know what you mean," Her good friend Gen Joo Young exclaimed, "I've started giving the black suits a second glance encase its one of them."

"The Parachute Trio" they sighed in dreamy unison.

The Ye Ran girls strolled toward the pedestrian crossing completely immersed in their conversation when a frustrated looking man in a suit approached them; a phone grasped in his hand.

"Excuse me, I sorry to be a pain but could you lend me the fair for a Cosmo room?" The man gestured to a business behind him. "I ran out without my things or even the room card and the attendant is being stubborn about opening the door for me."

Yin Joo gave him a look that expressed all of her suspicion, she didn't know what they were used for but the price in the window proved Cosmo rooms weren't cheap.

The man didn't move away so eventually Joo Young replied. "We don't have that kind of money on us, sorry. You'll need to ask someone else."

The stranger made a nose of frustration but stepped aside and let them be. A concerned glance back showed that he kept trying to approach people. He let them past if they moved to avoid him as he closed in.

Yin Joo also noticed a familiar figure in the crowed. She pulled Joo Young to the wall as she double checked. Yeah, it was him the chairman's ward and the strange man was approaching him.

"Young'er look!"

Joo Young looked back at her friends frantic gestures and sucked in a breath. This wasn't the first time they had seen Rai outside of school. During the first week of his arrival the elegant beauty had gotten lost on an evening stroll and asked them to call the Chairman for him.

It was a pleasant memory but it had also shown them that he was very naive and Rai was now nodding at the strange man's request.

They needed to look out for the foreigner student.

The girls quickly made their way back along the foot path, not quiet running as they both fished out their mobiles. If something was wrong Yin Joo would call the police while Joo Young would contact the Chairman. She had refused to lose his number and saved it in her contacts last time.

They made it to the business in question after the strange man and Rai had entered. Stepping inside they could see Rai was still at reception and the man was nowhere in sight. It was a great relief.

Ok worst case scenario was out, that was good. Rai might still have lost out on some of his money but given he pulled out a gold bank card for the Ramen party it should be a small matter to him. Come to think of it being asked for such a (relatively) small amount of money Rai may have just given it away as an act of generosity.

"Rai are you ok?" Yin Joo approached still worried.

He looked toward them and for a moment they were spell bound by his pure gaze, he nodded once and the spell was gone.

"You shouldn't talk to strangers." Joo Young chimed in.

Before anything else could be said the strange man from earlier came down the stairs this time with a messenger bag on his shoulder. "Thank you so much for that I had called my friends but they wouldn't be free for another hour and anyone could have taken these by then." He walked to Rai while sorting something out in his hands, looking up he noticed the girls. He gave them an embarrassed smile but didn't comment as he handed money, the room fair, to Rai.

"It is fine," Rai tried to reject the money. Seemingly impatient but not willing to leave until he repaid the favour he turned to them. Yin Joo just stared at him but Joo Young shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny.

The man's gaze was distracted as he inquired "Your friends?"

Joo Young nodded thinking he was referring to Yin Joo and herself and quickly realised her mistake as he pushed the money into their hands before rushing off.

At a loss she counted the money and realised the man had rounded up the room fee to the nearest flat amount. Blinking in a daze she looked up to realise Yin Joo had been trying to convince Rai that he should take the cash. She also noticed that the attendant was giving them odd looks.

Flushing with embarrassment she gave a suggestion, "Why don't we all go to the cafe and share this good fortune?" That at least got consent all round.

Safely out of the building Joo Young gave Rai a lecture on stranger danger and got a blank look for her trouble while Yin Joo giggled.

Three hours later they were all smiling happy with the incident behind them. They parted ways and Rai made his way home with help form google maps.

* * *

Prompt 3, Naïve. Some small edits for this one, its a good story.


	17. Human Courage

Human Courage

* * *

He couldn't quite get use to it, he doubted he ever would. They visited almost every other day. Raised voices, crumbs and rubbish spread everywhere, played games and enacted 'penalties' on everyone who lost including the Noblesse.

They were absolutely fearless.

They came to their Chairman's place and treated it as if it was their own home.

Paying for the snacks, bringing the games and offering to clean up from time to time; it didn't matter. If he hadn't already known he would wonder why Frankenstein hadn't kicked them out already.

M-21 snuck a glance at Raizel-nim while he finished the dishes, the Noblesse may have a blank face but his joy warmed the room a bright hearth fire.

Still he felt the children were courageous as they dropped crumbs in Frankenstein's home. The scientist could level mountains.

* * *

Prompt 6, Fearless.


	18. Bleeding Soul

Bleeding Soul

* * *

His soul shivered when children died,

Was hurt again when the priests lied.

He wished to cry and cry,

Horrors came again and again in a great downpour,

Grief, hate, envy and greed grew and hurt all the more.

It weighed on him till he could barely get by,

.

It was difficult to notice as time moved on,

All alone he became and remained forlorn.

He stood by the window,

While his soul wept his eyes remained dry,

Still his heart loudly expressed its cry.

He looked out on the world below,

.

Then into his life came a shining light,

A living soul that was especially bright.

It warmed his soul,

Things were better then they had ever been,

The presence of one person stoped the scream.

He felt whole,

.

Then a sudden jolt of blinding rage and hopeless fear,

Brought forth to him to see and hear, as he let drip a tear.

His friends rage had no compare,

Heart and soul cried together tears of his own blood

Unnoticed they fell softly without care into the mud.

He was sunken in despair,

* * *

Lol, for some reason prompt 4 (Tearful) inspired poetry. I should add a few more verses where Raizel sleeps then wakes to the light again but the rhythm isn't flowing. Sorry.


	19. Petting Zoo

Petting Zoo

* * *

It was a dizzying experience going out with the human children. The lights of hundreds or thousands of valuable lives surrounded him. Their endless movement changing the surroundings from one tea cups time to the next, an hour and the place is unrecognisable. To navigate by landmarks was impossible for him precisely because of his power.

That didn't matter.

What mattered was spending his time with the children. Their caring fleeting souls would only be around for a century or two at best. It was a small thing to come shopping with them. Shinwoo wanted to get a new game, Yuna was looking at some stationary and Ikan had disappeared into a crowded shop full of laptops and other things.

Raizel looked around for something of interest and was instantly drawn to the flicker of souls other than humans. What were they doing here? Following the soft thrum of the presence he found his way. In the middle of the walkway, a place that normally featured pop up shops was a fenced enclosure floored in hay and populated by animals. Chickens, a duck, rabbits and a goat. It was called The Ark and people were paying to enter for ten minutes and touch the animals.

The line disappeared when he joined it so Raizel went to the front desk and paid for two sessions. How showing a plastic card was considered payment he couldn't quiet grasp even with Frankenstein's explanations but the lady accepted it. He was led to one of five seats and a rabbit was placed on his lap; he started petting its soft fur.

The other animals that weren't already with another customer made their way over. Raizel didn't have enough hands to pet them all at once. Fully immersed in the task of distributing equal attention to all of them he didn't notice the changes around him. The crowded around the petting zoo tripled blocking the view of others walking by and that of his friends.

Just as his twenty minutes were up and he was saying thanks and good by the complex speakers made an announcement. "Would Rai please come to the information desk? Would Rai please come to the information desk? Your friends are looking for you." Raizel made it out of the crowed and started looking for this information desk when Yuna found him. She had been on her mobile but said something and hung up when she spotted him.

"Rai where were you?" Yuna asked as she led him to the information desk.

"Petting Rabbits."

* * *

Prompt 5, Rabbit. This is a complete change from the first time I posted this prompt. I was getting tired with OC characters, I'm in the Noblesse fandom for Noblesse characters after all, also to avoid the double posting rule. I don't know if this is possible in Korea but lets say it is.


	20. Frost Bite

Frost Bite

* * *

It was cold and that left him more snappish than usual. Ice fishing was not a pleasant task when your cloths were tatted but imperative if one wanted to eat well. He huddled down into his thin layers of clothes only mollified because he had one of the best fishing locations exclusive for the time.

When the cold grew almost too much he stood up and carefully walked around until the movement warmed him still it wouldn't be good if he scared away his catch.

As soon as he was sufficiently warm Milko returned to his seat by the hole he had cut in the ice. The day grew longer and he caught a few fish, one more of a good size and he would call it a day.

Standing up again to walk off the cold the crisp sound of brisk footsteps alerted him to the presence of a new arrival.

A thickly dressed stranger appeared to his right. Not one of the locals he knew of, "Eh, who are you?"

The stranger who looked equally surprised to see Milko there under their layers.

"Pardon me I was just travelling through the area and thought to stop here and get a bite to eat. I hope you don't mind if I fish nearby?"

A traveller who in their right mind would travel through here in the cold? They weren't making any aggressive moves so Milko gave them a nod of acceptance and sat down to watch them set up.

Well the man did that right so he must be from a similar area.

Keeping a wary half eye on the stranger Milko settled down to his own fishing. It wasn't long until he started shivering having forgotten to walk around because of the stranger's arrival. He didn't want to leave his stuff and walking right by the hole was a stupid thing to do so he stubbornly sat there unwilling to move. Even tho moving was the smartest thing you could do in the cold.

The strange man had pulled out two fish as Milko sat there his shivering increasing until the stranger, who was a reasonable distance away took notice.

"That won't do you need to keep warm," that voice saturated in genuine concern warmed Milko's soul sadly it did nothing for his body, which had gone a little stiff from his stubbiness. The stranger approached and Milko was in no position to send him away.

With the strangers help he walked until he was warm enough to walk on his own, instead of going back to his own pole the stranger removed his coat and gave it to him, borrowing it Milko was shocked to discover it was twice as warm as his own and seemed to be made of the same material. He gabled his thanks until it was incomprehensible gibberish. People didn't just hand over coats this good.

"Keep it." the stranger insisted, "I only have it for appearances sake." some of the strangers blond hair fell from beneath his cap when Milko tried to return the coat.

The stranger left quickly packing up prepared to take his hurl away.

"Can I at least know your name?" Milko called to the man who had shown such generosity. It wasn't just the good coat or keeping Milko safe from his own stupidity. Even if that was a lot of it, it was how he had made such cheap Martials keep the warmth so well. A secrete his wife was sure to uncover when he took the new garment home.

The stranger man gave him a sharp look clearly unwilling to give such information. Then he hesitated and sighed, "You can call me Frank but I doubt we will meet again."

The man disappeared like he came and Milko made his own way home one last fish or not. This was a story his lass needed to hear.

* * *

Prompt 13, Shivering. Frankenstein while Master seeking. I didn't change this one I liked it too much.

Oh, and I'm back by the way trying to add ten plus more stories to this collection. Goal, 31 chapters.


	21. Changing Lights

Changing Lights

* * *

Red, blue, green then yellow. The lights shifted in a steady manner not flattering for even a moment. It was a far cry from the night light he was use to. Frankenstein had made lamps backed with mirrors brighter than any other. He had also seen in his private quarters steady white lights similar to the ones at home. Only after he woke did he see these simmering incandescent lights so like the aura of people everywhere, anywhere.

This one was always red light on blue, that one was constantly shifting colours and the one across the way changed every ten seconds. Catching one off guard and bringing attention to itself, short lived as that attention was when a person was surrounded by this ever changing glittering glow.

Cadis Etrama di Raizel gazed at it all from the convenient location of the roof top. He endeavoured to sock in as much of the sight as possible before it changed its colours again. He was aware there was a pattern to this somewhere but he could see it ever changing it was.

His phone buzzed, the midnight snack alarm, Raizel followed his bond to Frankenstein and home.

* * *

Prompt 7, Incandescent. I considered making this longer then I told myself to stuff it.


	22. Awkward Steps

Awkward Steps

* * *

The waltz music played quietly throughout the house the rhythms made familiar by the recent school dance had gently encouraged everyone to pick a partner and dance. Frankenstein and Rai-nim had vacated the living room in favour of the balcony their intermit looks discouraging anyone who thought to follow.

It was Regis who first asked Suyi to dance then other pairs followed. Ikan and Tao, Yuna and Takeo, Seira and Shinwoo; it was a struggle to fit everyone dancing in the living room at once. It was only working because Seira had gotten permission in advance to rearrange and remove the furniture for the event.

The event was a birthday party for Regis, not on the exact day because the midget would have to be in Lukedona then, a human style surprise party arranged by Seira on his behalf. Tao had suggested the idea and Frankenstein had nominated Seira as coordinator when he heard of it. No one asked why.

Now M was leaning against the wall having finished all the little chores half wishing he hadn't avoided an earlier offer to dance. Only half, all the reasons he had avoided it in the first place still applied. He was still feeling a little left out.

An approaching figure reminded M that he wasn't the only wall flower tonight Rael was here as well likely invited because slighting a house member wasn't something Seira would do (no matter how she personally disliked him). Still Rael had been on his best behaviour all night so M greeted him with a nod and didn't make trouble.

The proffered hand and sharp, "Shall we dance?" was a complete surprise. M raised his eyebrow. Are you sure? Do you even know how? No. And many other prickly words promptly presented themselves for Noble Teasing. M swallowed them down with difficulty.

He recognised the venerability dipped in barbs that the noble normally flaunted and tonight the blond had kept his comments to himself out of respect for the occasion. M could do as much he grasped the offered hand and pulled them both into a gender neutral stance.

Their dancing was well timed with the music to stiff to be elegant and attracted more than a few glances from the others. M made a point of not talking a peaceful decision the Rael seemed to understand given his own muteness after the first request. They each kept their eyes level making no effort to look at each other's face. The music stoped.

"It was a good dance." M said vaguely then bolted before Tao could question him. Rael was not as lucky as he had his back to the programmer when the song ended [avoid] had not come to mind quickly enough.

* * *

Prompt 8, Waltz. This is so much better than the first even if I normally keep Rael Far Away in my fic's. There is so many good fic on the fandom involving dancing already. Well this is better than my first attempt.


	23. Sock Puppets

Sock Puppets

* * *

Tao had been doing some research. It had little relevance to anything he was currently working on but it was important Tao felt so. It was important knowledge for someone who wanted to do well in society. He was researching all compulsory school learning from the earliest years to high school.

It would be problematic if one of the children asked about compulsory middle school subjects they hadn't learnt. Even if they could let some things slide for foreigners there was a limit. So when Tao was free the security checked, team bonding was going well and his latest project was waiting for a delivery (or the funds to buy a part) Tao researched.

Most of it was easy to catch up on, some of it he already knew. Even the group exercises meant for children could be matured and reproduced with RK (mostly to their complete bafflement). The research was easy and sparked many, many ideas but one point in the whole matter completely eluded him. Tao didn't even realise it but a certain mind reader did.

All the activities in a school curriculum were designed for an adult to teach children.

-9-

When Tao spotted a scrap of paper in the hall he instantly picked it up to bin. His thoughts going to the Bosses reaction if he saw it and trying to remember who had that house chore so he could warn them to keep an eye out in future; it didn't directly occur to ask why there was paper in the hallway when no one used it in the house.

M-21 smirking in his direction was nothing new even if Tao thought they had gotten past hat point sometime ago, it just meant he should keep his eyes out for a prank. Scrolling through camera footage and purchase history revealed nothing and nothing happened. The only thing to note was that Rai-nim had approached M for a chat but that could be anything.

Tao knew something was up. Boss was humming, M was smirking and Takeo wasn't falling into his word traps like normal. He wanted no, needed to know what was happening. The only reason he wasn't stressing yet was because this was home and it couldn't be anything bad or he would have been told. Pleasant or not this unknown element would drive him up the wall soon if he didn't figure it out.

When it finally did come to light it was even more outlandish then discovering the experiment was ramen taste testing.

-9-

It was one of the few days when the school children chose not to impose on Principle Lee's hospitality. It wasn't diner time yet but everyone was in the living room not strange in its self but they were waiting clearly. There was no homework, games or snacks being eaten. There was light chatter but it was weather or other irrelevant things. Tao knew they were waiting he just didn't know what for. Rai-nim finished his tea and a smiling Frankenstein whisked it away instead of refiling and suddenly M's comment wasn't related to their job any more.

"Be prepared for the after school activity today." Tao thought M meant the clubs and had corrected him teasingly about the lack of plural, clearly that wasn't the case. Tao couldn't ask what M meant now, plainly he was about to find out.

"The lesson will begin in 10minets at room B8." Rai-nim informed everyone in his quiet manner that made you overlook the depth of his voice. He went first with Frankenstein, it gave Tao the time he needed to question everyone. Only everyone was already heading down to the basement.

-9-

"We're going to make sock puppets." Regis calmly informed him.

"It was decided earlier this week." That was Seria.

"Rai-nim will be the teacher and Frankenstein his assistant." Takeo put in.

"I could have told you earlier," M admitted, "but you never tell us about your small plans until you implement them." Given that everyone else knew about this to Tao figured that must have agreed. He didn't expect the next bit. "Concealing our identity in a fight is useful but having it sprung on you just before a fight is disorientating."

That gave Tao something to think about. They didn't mind his idea's so much as the instance in which he introduced them to it. There wasn't time to elaborate on those thoughts they had arrived at room B8 and their craft class.

Tao could tell at a glance even with the heavy influences that this wasn't Frankenstein's set up. Six fold up tables had been arranged in a circle with supplies on each. Rai-nim was standing behind the first table facing them he seemed pleased which was good. Tao still couldn't figure out why they were being taught how to make sock puppets of all things but if he was happy that was good enough.

-9-

No two socks were the same. So it became a selection game.

Choose a sock

Mark the eye location

Choose eyes

Attach eyes with glue

Select and attach nose and hair

Decorate & Use

Tao had to grin. He recognised the lesson from the jumble of options he had researched. Their were far more complex methods of making good sock puppets, he was going to show off to everyone. That thought was dashed when a glance at their progress reminded him they were informed about the lesson in advance.

Does Rai-nim still count as the teacher with this? Apparently yes.

* * *

Prompt 9, Puppet. Another story I rewrote from scratch. This isn't what I set out to write at first. Oh well.


	24. Lethal Beauty

Lethal Weapon: Beauty

* * *

It was late, too late for a girl my age to be walking alone. I knew that now the punks that were hitting on me are a true awakening. They were calling me hot babe so it wasn't all bad now if they had called me worse things and still tried to pick me up then I would be ashamed for them. It was still a big problem they weren't taking _NO_ for an answer.

I was starting to reach for my pepper spray when a voice spoke up behind me, advising the punks to back off. They were looking suitably intimidated so I turned to look at my rescuer ah, rescuers. Two girls and a red haired boy around my age accompanied by two handsome men were glaring down my harassers. The new comers outnumbered the punks and they had some muscles on them. I stopped feeling for the pepper spray playing damsel for these people would be a pleasure.

Hurried footsteps behind me announced the punks retreat it seems they didn't have enough courage for even a verbal retort. The red head came up to me while he was good looking it was nothing to the men in the group so I could respond normalise.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, thanks to all of you."

"Do you have a fever?"

"Huh?" Oh of course I must have a full face blush seeing three good nah great looking guys at once. "Ah, I'm fine just a little flushed." A hand placed on one cheek informed me that I was way over heated right now.

The Red Head looked like he was going to say more but one of the girls elbowed him and gave me an understanding look. How lucky they were to spend enough time with these handsome men that they became immune to the daze.

"Well it's not safe this late. Would you like to walk home with us? Tao hung and Agussi are really strong."

You mean spend more time with them? "Yes Please." I gave them the address for my apartment building. It was a little out of the way for them but Tao hung said he knew the place. It turns out they were all members of Ye Ran high not just Suyi, Yuna and Shin-woo who were in their uniform but the casually dressed handsome men were security guards there as well. I wish I went there, Suyi was clearly The Suyi and these guys acting as guards it sounded heavenly.

It had been decided that I would be dropped off last so I said goodbye to my peers as they were dropped off one by one then lapsed into silence. I didn't have the confidence that I could talk to these two without stuttering. Tao hung managed to carry on conversation with minimal contribution so there was no awkward silence.

At least until his phone rang. "Hi Takeo. Yeah we're fine we just picked up another lady who needs an escort home. It will be another ten min till we drop her off then we will be home in a flash. Ah, pick _Him_ up on the way? When did he go out? Of course we can."

Tao hung up then did something with his phone. What was that about? We stopped at the crossroads right of my house but Tao pushed the button to go strait. Agussi was looking at his partner alert, he must have understood more of that one sided conversation then me. I decided to follow them it's not like they told me to go the rest of the way alone after all.

We went the extra block turned to the left and right before my eyes was a man so handsome he could only be a god in human flesh. That was just the side profile when Agussi called him Rai-nim he turned to us and I, I. The blood just rushed to my head too fast. I fainted.

The next morning I woke up in my own room. Apparently the handsome men had carried me home asked the watchman for my apartment number and buzzed my parents who brought me in. Mum who would normally be counted on to punish me actually offered an extension on my curfew it was rejected by dad who seemed more than a little irritated by our continued discussions about them.

It would be best not to tell him I'm tiring to transfer to Ye Ran.

* * *

Prompt 10, Lethal. Previously about Darkspear; the weapon forged of the dead.

Everyone in the Chairman's house hold was an extremely lovely person but seeing to many at once without prep is lethal.


	25. Elegant Silence

Elegant Silence

* * *

Raizel quietly sipped his tea as his human friends enjoyed after dinner snacks. They raised a racket with their words the board game discarded as they jumped from topic to topic. It flowed too quickly for him to follow properly even with his powers in effect, they just didn't speak of one thing long enough or slow enough for him to pick up their thoughts.

They were so familiar with the topics that a short exchange was all they needed to understand before they moved on to the next. Still it was enjoyable. Their familiar presence rested against his own happy, welcoming, promising him joyous times for as long as they remained.

Raizel elegantly tilted his cup. The presence of his friends soothed his soul as the tea warmed his throat. Truly having a beverage on hand was vital during a conversation. Raizel knew that and watched without comment as Ikan reached for his soda to douse his dried throat, the boys spoke more boisterously.

The topic turned to the formations in the stars. It was odd that humans needed to put shapes to everything but refreshing to hear about. Raizel knew the stays he had watched them night after night for centuries. This new way of looking would certainly entertain him for years to come when he had time. A fresh thought, he use to always have time but now it was filled with so many things that had to be completed daily, weekly and monthly. He was using all of the time he had to the full there wasn't much left.

His friends started to talk about another topic before he could ad his perspective of the stars. That was fine he could tell them later or perhaps tomorrow when there was a break in their conversation and not much to do. He sensed something and brought forth his tea for another sip. What was it?

Ah, Shinwoo was going to ask him who his favourite Mangwa hero was. Raizel hadn't the slightest idea, thankfully his instincts had warned him and the question went unasked. Not knowing his preference would have been inelegant. A beverage was defiantly important to have on hand during a discussion weather you wanted to talk or not.

Raizel relaxed in elegant silence as the words of his friends enveloped him. He could ask Frankenstein about Mangwa later.

* * *

Prompt 11, Soothe. Yes! This story is still about tea but in a very different way.


End file.
